toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher
is the thirteenth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. It marks the debut of the Fire Ressha and the Diesel-Oh Fire combination. Synopsis A series of attacks from Kuliner Robos leaves the main Ressha in dire need of repairs, once again leaving the Support Ressha and Diesel-Oh all that the ToQgers can use. The Conductor warns them that they must find other Support Ressha in order to bolster the powers of Cho ToQ-Oh. While Right and Mio are out searching, Loupe Shadow appears, and throws Mio into a powerful rage. Plot The overuse of Cho ToQ Oh during a series of attacks from Kurainer Robos leaves the Ressha in dire need of repairs as it and the Support Ressha need to be reinforced to deal with the stress of the combination. The Conductor also explains that the faint signal of a Support Ressha has been detected at the station they have stopped by. While they search, Mio is bothered by Right's habit of putting food before their mission, prior to finding a Shadow Creep having Kuros paint the area black. After the Shadow Creep introduces himself as Loupe Shadow, the ToQgers fight the Kuros before Loupe Shadow runs off. As Right goes off on his own with Kagura following him, Mio is livid over Right's bad habit before she, Tokatti, and Hikari learn that Loupe Shadow's plan is to burn the city with his magnifying glass once its is all painted black. Mio calls Right to help find Loupe Shadow, but he tells her that he has confidence in her to get it done as he focuses on the giant fire extinguisher he and have Kagura found. Though the three ToQgers are too late to stop Loupe Shadow from setting the city on fire, Mio understands Right's trust from a past memory before she, ToQ 2gou, and ToQ 4gou fight Loupe Shadow. By that time, Right activates the Fire Ressha to put out the fires. After being defeated by the three ToQgers, Loupe Shadow enlarges as he sets the nearby forest on fire. The group forms Diesel-Oh and the ToQgers combine it with the Fire Ressha to form Diesel-Oh Fire to put out the fire before finishing Loupe Shadow with the Fire Splash. Later, Mio admits that she was wrong about Right until he arrives with snacks he brought from the city. Cast * : **Young Right: * : * : **Young Mio: * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Run Fire Extinguisher: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - Green **ToQ 3gou - Blue **ToQ 4gou - Yellow **ToQ 5gou - N/A *Final appearance of ToQ 3gou Blue. *Similar to Station 2, the Transfer Change in this episode leads to ToQ 2gou, 3gou, and 4gou sporting the same colors as their numbered counterparts from Bioman. **ToQ 1gou and 5gou's colors are already aligned with their Bioman counterparts. Due to being elsewhere discovering the Fire Ressha in this episode, they do not participate in the Transfer Change (they had switched their Ressha in the Station 2 change). Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 3gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **Nankai Electric Railway - 30000 Series Koya: Connecting Osaka's Nankai Namba Station with Mt. Koya, this is a high performance limited express train. It provides a smooth ride on both level and mountainous terrain. **Toyama Light Rail - Type 0600 Portram: The Toyama Light Rail originated as a tram. There are seven different body styles, each one in a different color. **Shin-Keisei Electric Railway Co, Ltd. - Type 8800: A railway running through Chiba Prefecture. This train has implemented Japan's newest VVVF (variable voltage variable frequency) inverter control system. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *This episode marks the second time that the Support Ressha have been used for travel. The first time being Station 9. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Station 13: Run Fire Extinguisher, Station 14: Lost Cop, Great Detective, Station 15: The Thing In Your Heart and Station 16: The Dangerous Extraordinary Ressha. DSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08944-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢走れ消火器 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢走れ消火器